New Year Resolution
by our fantasy men are anime
Summary: Good friends are sitting around and sharing New Year Resolutions. Yet, Ed is being...Quiet? Whats wrong with him? I dont own FMA


New Year Resolution Chapter One 

Hello there! This is out of PURE boredom. IT'S THE FMA GANG NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS! Err...yea...like I said, PURE BOREDOM. But, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review, if you like! It's kinda funny, and it gets sad at the end. Yep. This is my HORRIBLE attempt at a sad story. sighs please go with it, it's my first attempt at a sad story. So...it might be boring at the start. It was originally going to be a one shot, but then I saw how long it was, so, two chapters at most...Ehh...maybe three... GROAN! as for my drabble thing? Well, I cant think of any good ones yet...Sorry all! Al is still a suit of armor, and I like it when their younger 'cause their cute! . Heh, so like, Ed is like twelve-ish? So then Al is like eleven! YAY!

**_Ed, Winry, Al, Riza, Roy, are all sitting around. Sharing gifts and being happy. You should take notice that Ed and Roy are in the same room, and are okay with it. WEIRD! And yet, comforting. The soft, warm glow of the fire bathes everything in a color that makes the scene even more perfect. Oh, and the tree is a masterpiece. Delicate glass orbs dotted here and there on a forest green background. Ah, isn't Christmas lovely? The small chattering slowly dies down like the fire and soon one big conversation starts up. Lets listen:_**

Roy: Man, am I drunk!

**_The small crowd (don't hit me Ed!) laughed at the comment. But it was short (EPP!) lived._**

Riza: What should we do?

Al: Well, we opened all our presents...Oh! lets say our New Year Resolutions!

**_The Group agreed, that was a good conversation topic!_**

Winry: That's great!

Al: Yea!...Lets see...

**_Not a single person noticed that Ed was unusually quiet. All the he was doing was slipping a worn folded piece of paper between his human fingers. Looking at it through glazed eyes. The poor child seemed detached from everything that was going on around him_**.

Al: Roy!

Roy: Hmm. I will work harder so I will become the Further(?).

**_He then mumbled something about short skirts?_**

Winry: Well, I want to be better at automail, so I guess my resolution is that I will work harder! And that way, Ed will have an easier time!

Al: Speaking of you brother, what's your resolution?

Ed: ...

Al: Brother...?

Ed: ...My New Year Resolution is that I will be more mature. I will stop being so annoying, and I will forget that I am in fact, a child. I will stop acting like a child, and I shall start acting like a dog of the military. My feelings will be put into the deepest part of me, eventually being lost. I will become emotionless, just like you want me to be. Ed shot a glazed glance toward Roy. When someone calls me short, I will shrug it off. And most of all, I promise to work harder on finding the Stone.

**_Everyone was silent.They were all amazed at the short speech Ed made. The blonde boy was looking down at the worn paper while he said the whole thing. Everyone could tell he was fighting a losing battle against tears. His sholders shook ever so slighlyThough he was still in slight shock, The Flame Alchemist then noticed the worn piece of scrap paper in the boys hand. Without thinking, Roy reached out and grabbed it. Ed made an attempt to grab it back, yet was easily shoved out of the way._**

Ed: G-give that back!

Roy: Why are you so worried? Is it something secret?

Ed: ...No...no, its not...You know what? Why should I care if you look at it? You drew it!

**_With eyes brimming with tears, Ed stood up stiffly._**

Ed: And the worst part is that I agree with you!

**_And with that, the young alchemist fled the room. Tears falling from his face._**

Roy: What was that about?

Riza: Maybe you should look at the paper.

Winry: Maybe it could give you an answer.

Al: Where did brother go...?

**_Roy ignored the younger Elric comment. He was focused on the paper. The older man opened it, and instantly gasped. The paper was never for the eyes of Ed. It was a doodle the Colonel had drawn out of boredom. Yes, he was supposed to doing work. It was a picture of a crying Ed standing next to a wilting rose. The sobbing doodle had a speech bubble hovering above its head. _**

**_ "WAAA! I can't save the plant! The water can is on a high shelf and in too short to reach it! I'm way to annoying! WAAA!" Was written in the bubble. The plant had a speech bubble, also. _**

**_ Written in it was " This boy is WAY to emotional! And to think he is in the military. Stupid child." Everyone was silent. Well, until Winry found her voice._**

Winry: Colonel! How dare you! He might not get on everyone's good side, but you shouldrespecthimfor that! Ed is the only one that dares to talk back to you!  
I cant believe you!

Roy: ...I-I...never-it's...I don't mean it.

Riza: Don't tell us that, tell it to Ed. He doesn't know you don't mean it.

Winry: You better leave before Ed hurts himself.

Al: I saw him run out the door, then run to the left.

Roy: Right.

**_Roy then left to find the boy. The boy who had every right to cry, every right to yell. The boy who had the right to be a boy._**

Alright, I know what your thinking, something like "How in the world can she continue this there is nothing about it?" Right? Well, It's kinda gonna grow to something bigger. Think of this as like...a scene setter?  
Okay, I don't know if this should be a paring, or even what paring should be if there was one! These are possible ones:

Ed-Roy

Ed-Riza

Ed-Winry

If you have another good one-please tell me!


End file.
